


feel the burning sun (a fire in my lungs)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Much More, F/F, Missing Scene, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Ready to die in the morning?” Yennefer asks, sitting beside her and offering a new goblet of ale. She accepts, a tingling in her fingertips as they brush.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019





	feel the burning sun (a fire in my lungs)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the soundtrack, the reckoning 
> 
> if you squint and pretend time doesn't exist, this is totally canon compliant

“Ready to die in the morning?” Yennefer asks, sitting beside her and offering a new goblet of ale. She accepts, a tingling in her fingertips as they brush. Her- crush feels too informal, love too presumptuous- but her stupid heart kicks into a gallop. 

Triss sighs, “No. You?” 

Yennefer toys with her own drink, running her finger around the rim. “I thought so. The later it gets…” 

“The more real it feels,” she finishes. 

“Yeah.” Yennefer turns to her, “Why did you agree to fight?” 

Triss thinks of her young charge, “It’s the right thing to do. To sit back and allow Nilfgaard to take over, to murder the court I serve, to force mages into black magic… I couldn’t.” 

“Duty,” Yennefer hums. “Very noble of you.” 

Triss nearly laughs, “Is there a special trick to making everything pleasant sound like an insult?” 

“Age,” Yennefer says, playful smile giving way to contemplative silence. 

It feels unreal to be sitting here with Yennefer of Vengerberg. The sorceress with violet eyes that served Aedirn for a time, whispered to have helped kill a green dragon. Their paths never crossed properly, but Triss wished it so, fell in love with the concept of Yennefer easily. A beautiful rebel, welcomed back to the Brotherhood even after leaving. Everyone knew she was Tissaia’s favorite, various rumors floating about for the why. Triss thinks it’s Yennefer’s focus, how she directs all of herself into a single goal until she accomplishes it. (She swallows, imagining being at the center of Yennefer’s attention, must be like stepping too close to a roaring fire.)

The one time Triss was called on to visit Aedirn, she planned and magicked her outfits for days, excitement lighting up each of her nerves. She was finally going to know Yennefer, would have days to converse with her. Maybe they would even become friends and call upon each other through mirrors, portal when they had the time. It was a lovely fantasy for a small while. 

Then she discovered upon her arrival that Yennefer had been replaced with a new mage, and no one knew where she was. (The new one was naive, accidentally let it slip that assassins had been sent but failed to find her. And then Triss failed to find her, over and over and-)

Triss nudges her knee with her own, breaking the silence. “And why did you agree to fight?” 

“Death wish I suppose,” Yennefer drawls. 

Triss sighs dramatically, and Yennefer’s gaze is caught on her mouth. Good, she thinks. “You’re making my dastardly plan to seduce you far more depressing than it needs to be.” 

Yennefer laughs, and places a hand on her knee, slipping up her thigh as heat burns through her. “My sincerest apologies. Shall we retire then?” 

And whatever may come in the morning, or later night, right now, right now she’ll make love to the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. She will kiss blessings into Yennefer’s skin, so many that she simply must survive tomorrow. 

“Yes,” Triss says, and Yennefer grasps her hand, leading her away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] feel the burning sun (a fire in my lungs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646710) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
